A Niley Story
by bubbles 0031
Summary: Hey guys i haven't got any reviews and i know its only been a day...but i want to make sure someone is reading my stories and im not just writing for nothing. So i will continue only when i get 3 reviews and i know thats not many but im just starting off!
1. Cold

A Niley Story Part 1 Cold

Authors note: IMPORTANT READ hey everybody im really new to this so there will most likley be MANY spelling and grammer errors so be prepared :). Hehe i really wanted something to represent my stories and Niley just kinda semmed well perfect for the part. I hope everyone listens o the stories and doesent judge thenm because they think Niley is retarded. This story is probably rated T which mean i would rather ha young adults (teenagers) reading this. Please read this story it might not be that good in the first part and sadly the first part won't have Niley/love in it but don't worry i'll get to that part later on ;). Another thing is i highly doubt this story will let me do chapters so i will probably have to post different documents so you will have to look on my profile to find my stories. Im joining fanfiction because i would love to know if i have a future carrer in writing and i don't want to continue if i don't. Yay first part coming up enjoy :)!

Chapter 1

As i was fighting my emotions i sprinted to he nearest room i could find. I doved in a quickly closed the door behind me acting in a unladylike manner that my mother would highly disapprove of but it diden't matter nothing matterd without him.

"Miley open the door Miley...please" Liam screamed through the other side of the door. I dident reply i was afraid my hormons would suddenly brake through and i would shed tears of sadness. As i heard Liam scream through the door i could hear the distress in his voice the longing for me to open the door but i wouldn't budge. His fist eventually starting pounding on the door rapidly, probably hoping for any answer to escape from my thin pale lips. Of course i wouldn't budge eventually i sank down to my knees holding the sides of my skinny stomachm, hoping i could keep myself together mother always said, ladies don't cry they need to be strong and couragous. At the moment i didne't feel strong and couragous i was a weak human.

Then i heard Liam say, "just let me explain. Why how dare he thinks he can explain to me he had a clingy girl all over him dressed in tight short shorts and a tank top that looked like it was to tight for her to fit in. Her name was Amber she was my housekeeper i hated her the second i saw her. She walked into my room dressed in something similar as she was now walking in high heels much to elevated for my feet, acting as if she'd never cleaned a day in her life, and how my house started to look im guessing that was the case. Liam recommended her he said, "it was his cousins bestfriend and she needed a job". I was to blinded by love to see he was lying to me all along. So i kept her around and paid her for simply doing nothing but sitting her fat butt around eating my food watching my T.V and kissing up to my botfriend. So i simply hated the which but aperantly i weas doing Liam a favor so she stayed.

"just...just... go away Liam" i finally screamed my voice broke just like i hoped it wouldn't but there were no tears i simply wouldn't allow that.

"Miley do you even have a clue how much i care for you how i would do anything for you" Liam begged. This infuriated me so he cared for me so when he stared at other girls and hired the stupid big butted "house cleaner" nicole he was only loving me now he was technically calling me selfish.

"Oh so you only cared for me" i said putting much sarcasim into my voice. "So when you were kissing Nicole you were caring for me!" I was Near the Verge of crying i said. "No you weren't caring for me Liam you were caring for yourself you selfish, rich, snobby, brat!" Finally i felt some courage run through my veins my burning breath on my face my face composed in a purposeful grimacce. " Was i not enough Liam were my kisses and hugs not enough for you were you really not happy with me is she worth it?" i asked.

"No Mi-" i cut him short.

"Leave" i said and i let out a loud sigh as i heard footsteps slowly gradually moving away. There was no where i could escape everywhere i knew had HIM written all over it. What could i say we did everything together my life revolved around him and being the most perfect wife. Now i was left alone and...cold.


	2. Air

Cold A Niley Story Part 2 Authors note (i looked back over my story and i realized i changed the housekeepers name from amber to nichole i donj'y really know why i did that it was kinda an accident but im new to this and i don't really know how to change it so hers names nichole now :) enjoy!)

I awoke early the next morning from a dreadful nightmare that just reminded me too much of the future i will never have. I was in a dressing room. I had a cream vanilla wedding gown on with pink laces on the end with a floral print somewhere in the middle. I also had on cream vanilla satin lace shoes with a creamy pearl necklace and bracelet. I was glancing at myself in the mirror looking at my image not quite satisfied with what i was seeing. Then i turned around and saw my mother with tears in her eyes saying, "this is your day", "be a good wife for Liam". I then smiled and let my mother put a piece of blue silk in my hair for tradition, of course as my mother always said something old and blue spreads a smile across the grooms face. Then i heard my que i quickly rushed out of the room, being very careful not to mess up my hair or any of my expensive acceceries. I then set my pace to the wedding music smiling elegently at everyone i passed. Then i saw who i was waiting for a very handsome bushy eyed blonde boy smiling just like the day we met. Then everything got blurry all of a sudden i wasen't in the white gown anymore it was Nichole.

She took all of it from me i started to yell, "No no no please no" but it seemed nobody heard me. I was the air nobody could see me, hear me, or feel me but i was there. She approached him, them both standing at the altar starting there vowls. I yelled louder then screamed I tried to break them apart but i couldnt do anything but stand and watch the man i love marry her. In the end the "i do's came"

The preacher said "will you love her cherish her and respect her as long as you both shall live"

I diden't want him to answer.

"I do."

"Will you love him cherish him and respect him as long as you both shall live"

Then Nichole said, "i do"

Then i woke upright in my bed sweating bucket loads of sweat. Then i hoped in the shower thinking of anything but Liam. The shower immeadiatly calmed me down and released all the muscle pain from staying in one stiff position. I turned the water up on full heat and just stood there singing the corus to What I Found Out About You, Emily Osment one of my favorite artists.

(i don't own the song)

We were picture perfect Flawless on the surface We were walking on a straight line

We were automatic You seemed so fanatic I was confident And white eyed

Tough times watched us come undone You found someone

Tell me why i think about you And tell me if you think about me And tell me when you touch her Is it really love or just another fantasy And tell me does she make you laugh And tell me does she make you move And tell me does she get you Take away your breath Just tell me that it can't be true What i found out about you

It feels like a nightmare To see your hands in her hair You seem happy ever after

I'm stuck in denial I can't fake a smile You play innocent It's so damn hard So down I want back what's mine Can we rewind?

Tell me why i think about you And tell me if you think about me And tell me when you touch her Is it really love or just another fantasy And tell me does she make you laugh And tell me does she make you move And tell me does she get you Take away your breath Just tell me that it can't be true What i found out about you

So much for happy endings So much for miracles So much for trusting you It-it feels so typical I miss you I miss you

We were picture perfect Flawless on the surface We were walking on a straight line

Tell me why i think about you And tell me if you think about me And tell me when you touch her Is it really love or just another fantasy?  
And tell me does she make you laugh And tell me does she make you scream And tell me it's over It's only a dream What i found out about you

And tell me does she get you Take away your breath Just tell me that it can't be true What i found out about you

And tell me does she get you Take away your breath Just tell me that it can't be true What i found out about you

As i realized i was thinking about Liam i shut off the hot water threw my hair in a messy bunn reaching for the makeup, when i realized i don't have anyone i want to be pretty for. When was i going to except the fact i could never forgive him he could tell me he loved me a million times he can't take back the past it was...over. So i just walked down the stairs in a tanktop and shorts with a messy bunn without makeup i couldn't care anymore.

"Miley Ray Cyrus!", my mother exclaimed. "What on earth are you wearing", "I told you when you come down to breakfast you must be presentable for the day!" I heard her faintly in the background ranting about how i looked but mostly I ignored her.

"Miley!","hello", "Miley Ray answer me!"

"What!" i finally screamed if she didn't shutup i was going to have a freak out.

"Don't speak to me like that young lady!" she said. "Weren't you and Liam supposed to go on a boat ride today?"

There was Liams name what was i supposed to tell my mother, "Oh yeah he kinda just cheated on me with the housekeeper"...Not going to happen.

"Our plans got cancelled" i said dreaily.

"We'll then yo should have tea with my White Glove Society at the country club"

I usaully would have said, "Yes" or "tha'd be lovely" but i wasen't in the mood to pretend anymore not only that i liked some snobby rich people about anything. Liam was the one who made me be ladylike who actually made me try who put me in a respectfully cheery mood but he was gone now...

"No mother i don't wan't to hang out with your Black Glove Society" i said letting much sarcasm run through my voice but she was already halfway out the door, I guess she couldn't put up with my mood today. 


	3. Authors note important read!

Hey guys...  
I wanted to say im sorry about this story being in the walk to remeber I changed it, and i'm new to fan fiction and i just kinda found something and clicked it lol so really im sorry. The story i don't really know if anyone likes it or not most of the comments were about it being in the walk to remeber catagory (my bad sry!) but i just kinda wanted to see if it would work downloading the story but i have another story ive beens dying to write! Anyways i don't really like my writing in this story and i don't have much of a future plot. So I'm most likely going to delte this story by the following week. I'm REALLY sorry! I hope you guys will read my next story even though i completly screwed up on this one. Thanks, sorry, please read my next story!

sincerely, Shelby 


End file.
